Never Letting You Go
by Kiyusa
Summary: Warnings: Female Yugi, lemon, blood, rape, language, character death. Yugi married Atemu. Four months later Atemu becomes Pharaoh and starts acting differently. Can Yugi return him to his former self or will her intervention be her end? YxYY/Atemu Edited


**Warnings: Female Yugi, lemon, blood, rape, language, character death**

**A/N: I do not approve or condone rape. I was sexually molested as a child and know how such an event affects one's life. I was scared of unfamiliar adult men for a year following the incident. But in ancient times it occurred a lot. Today there are men and women who will take advantage of people just for their pleasure or, in this case, to hurt an enemy. I use this because rape, as horrible as it is, occurs now and in the past. **

**FYI: Iabi means weak in Egyptian, ****Amahté means to have power over, Anok Fero means I am Pharaoh, Sokkwi means little fool. (Information for about halfway through the story.)**

**This story takes place between Baruka showing up and Atemu's decision to conceal his memories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not** **own Yu-Gi-OH!**

**

* * *

**

"Send him away."

The guards escorted the prisoner to the dungeon. The Pharaoh, his brow creased in anger, watched the criminal as he was taken away. He never liked how people tried to boast their material claims to him.

His wife shifted her eyes. The man had only committed a small theft. Being his first offense, she figured Atemu would be lenient. Instead he gave the maximum punishment, life in jail.

"Please, my pharaoh, don't do this! I have a family."

Yugi winced at that.

"You should not have done the crime."

Yugi hid her frown. This was not the man she had married six month ago.

Six month ago Yugi, a princess of Japan married the sole heir to the Kingdom of Egypt, Atemu. He was strong, caring, but rash at times. She had completely fallen in love with him when they met. Two months ago, the former pharaoh died, forcing Atemu to take his place as ruler of Egypt. However, since Atemu received the Millennium Puzzle, he hadn't been himself.

"My Pharaoh, should we continue the search for Bakura"

"Proceed." He stood up and walked away, tired of all the decisions.

"As you wish Pharaoh," Seto nodded before turning away. He signaled Karim and Shada. They both nodded and followed the younger priest.

Isis stepped forward, ready to speak. Yugi stood and raised her hand, motioning her to stop.

"You should rest my Pharaoh," Shimon suggested, motioning towards the exit. He nodded before stepping out of the thrown.

Yugi watched her husband leave, unsure how to help him with the stress.

"My Queen."

Yugi turned back to Isis.

"Yes Isis."

"I have a terrible feeling."

"Did the Millennium Necklace show something?"

"Yes, but it is blurry vision. I do see the Pharaoh falling to his knees, but from what I don't know."

"Then we will have extra guards posted for his protection. That will be all."

Isis bowed deeply to the queen before she left. Yugi sank into her chair. Atemu was not going to like all of the protection, but she would not allow him to get hurt.

* * *

Yugi entered her bedroom chamber after making the guard arrangements. Tired, she sat in front of her mirror. One by one she took off her jewelry, bracelets, crown and rings. She reached for her necklace, a small pendant shaped like a heart. She stroked it gently. It had been her engagement present. She smiled as she remembered what he said as he gave it to her.

_Wear this always to know my heart is always with you._

Suddenly her vision went black. She reached up with her hands, placing them on top of the barrier over her eyes.

She felt warm lips touch her neck. Wanting more, she leaned into the lips. The lips against her skin smirked.

"You should finished getting undressed Yugi."

She pulled his hands away, looking at Atemu through the mirror.

"You could help me with that."

Atemu jumped on the invitation. He reached for the hem of her top. Yugi lifted her arms, allowing him to slip the clothing over her head, exposing her upper body. Atemu trailed his fingers up her abdomen, ended at her breasts. He took one in each hand, circling and stroking his fingers around the round lumps of flesh. Yugi moaned at the touch.

"Should we move to the bed?"

"Take me there."

Atemu placed one arm under her legs and the other behind her back. He kissed her right breast as he walked towards the bed. All the while Yugi stroked her fingers through his hair. He released his grasp, plopping her on the bed. She lifted her arms, signaling her surrender. He smirked as he crawled over the bed towards her. Starting from her naval, he trailed kisses to her breast. Yugi shivered from the pleasure. Atemu reached her nipple, circling it with his tongue. She arched by the action. Liking the reaction from his wife, he soaked the other nipple.

"Atemu."

He lifted his head. Yugi breathed heavily, staring at her husband. She reached for his face. Cupping his head she brought him down to her lips. She kissed him rather roughly, which he seemed to enjoy. She opened her mouth, which Atemu gladly entered. His tongue rubbed against her teeth and tongue. He released his hold on her mouth and went for her skirt.

He removed the cloth that covered her lower half, exposing her genitals. He fingered her entrance, making her squirm.

"Atemu!"

Yugi became hot. The sensation formed from Atemu's actions was building inside her. Bliss, body ecstasy, adrenaline, love, whatever name it goes by, it felt great.

Atemu pulled his fingers away from her. He quickly took his lower garments, allowing the air to hit his heated member. He rubbed his member along Yugi's bare thigh. Both groan at the motion.

Yugi intertwined her fingers in Atemu's hair. She pulled, hard. Atemu grunted in pleasure. He liked it rough.

He felt Yugi again. She had secreted enough, signaling the go-ahead. He slipped his member into her. Yugi arched again. He pulled himself out just enough before sliding back into his wife. He continued the motion, taking in the pleasure signals.

Yugi joined in his motions, rocking with his hips. Her body increased in temperature as the feeling intensified.

She felt him move faster, harder. She tried to keep up, but she was reaching her end, her beautiful end.

"Atemu."

She hit the final stage, sending Atemu into the final stage.

"Yugi!"

He released inside of her, indicating his end.

The two panted from their love making. Yugi released her grip on Atemu's hair as he slipped out of Yugi. She stayed still, recovering. Atemu did the same. Yugi finally looked over at her husband. His sweaty bangs stuck to his face. She laughed to herself. Never did Atemu sweat under pressure, but she always seemed to make him sweat.

Yugi curled next to him, laying her head atop his chest. She stroked his stomach with her index finger. She felt his arm come around her body, pressing her closer to his body. She smiled to herself, before falling asleep in his embrace.

* * *

Yugi opened her eyes with a fluttering motion, blinking away the sleepiness. She shifted quietly, cautious not to disturb her husband. The silence of the night blanketed the bedroom.

No moon hung in the sky, helping to conceal her true intentions. She walked around the bed to her husband's side. Her amethyst eyes stared at her prize, the Millennium Puzzle.

* * *

"Where is it?"

Yugi awoke to the sound of Atemu's thundering voice. He was downright furious.

"Where the hell is my puzzle?"

"My Pharaoh, I do not know."

"Search the palace until it is found."

Atemu waved his arm, dismissing the guard. The soldier bowed and rushed out of the bedroom. Alone with his wife, he slumped onto the bed.

"What am I going to do?"

Yugi rolled over to face her husband, examining his face; frustration and despair all at once. She sat up, scooting next to him.

"I am sure it will show up Atemu."

"Yugi," he began, trying not to let his weakness show, "I need that puzzle to protect the kingdom. I need its power. I am not the Pharaoh without it."

"No you don't my Love. You are strong without it." She kissed his shoulder. "You are Pharaoh, not the puzzle. You can do anything."

"Except fight." He sat up and left into the bathing chamber, no longer wanting to hear his wife's words.

Yugi dropped her head. _Perhaps hiding the puzzle wasn't the best thing_. She looked towards the bathing chamber. _But I want to see if he's still there. Just a little longer Love and you will see you don't need it._

Yugi slipped out of bed, stretching her naked body. She strolled over to her prized chest. The simple wooden chest stored all of her weapons; knives, daggers, blow darts, even a pair of sais. She placed the lot of them into thin strips of cloth from her homeland. She wrapped one binding around her right thigh and then another on the other one. Taking another piece of cloth, she wrapped it around her waist. She slipped the sais into the folds of the cloth behind her back. Satisfied with her arsenal, Yugi got dressed into her usually white gown, concealing her gallery of weaponry.

* * *

Yugi watched Atemu take the throne. He had already requested to see no one for fear that the news of the missing puzzle would leak out. He rested his chin on his hand, with a look of sheer frustration on his face.

"I need that puzzle. If my father saw me now…"

"What would he say?"

She watched her husband shift his gaze towards her. She smiled softly. He did not return it.

"He would not be happy, knowing I lost the puzzle."

"Do you really believe that?"

"It is not just a family heirloom. He had the puzzle and the other millennium items created for the sole purpose to protect the kingdom. Without it, how can I protect the kingdom?"

"What about you?" Yugi countered. "Are you saying that you have no fight within you?"

Atemu raised his chin off his hand, sitting in a more erect position. His eyes narrowed at his queen.

"Are you suggesting I am weak?"

"Is that not what you proclaimed earlier?"

Yugi hated to fight. Closed-minded confrontation brought out the worst in people. Atemu and she were no exception.

He stood from the throne and stepped down towards Yugi. She stood her ground, not sure if this was the right thing to do. He came closer, his eyes unrelenting. She gulping internally as he now stood right in front of her.

"Do you think I am weak?"

"No," Yugi stated as calmly as she could, "you are not weak. But you have become delusional since you have come in possession of the puzzle. You are not you."

Atemu grunted. "Perhaps I have changed, but I have become better."

Yugi spoke in a harsher tone. "If I really thought that you have changed for the better, I would have married the puzzle."

Yugi stared into his deep crimson eyes. They gave no emotion. He was always good at hiding his true feelings, even from her.

"Do you hate me? Do you want a divorce?"

Yugi was taken aback. Never had she thought about divorce. She loved him too much to leave him, not yet anyway.

"No," she appealed, "I don't want a divorce. I don't hate you. I just want you back."

Tears formed in her eyes. Her own husband, the love of her life, was accusing her of hate, of wanting a divorce. Even the mention of it brought her to think maybe he wanted it; that, perhaps, he was tired of her.

"But if _you_ want to divorce me," she stated quietly, "I will not hesitate to leave."

Yugi kept her head low, avoiding his cold eyes. She didn't want to leave his side, but she would do anything for him, even disappear if he wished it. Her tears fell harder now, thinking she was on the verge of losing her grasp on her love.

She felt fingers brush against her cheek. The sensation caused her to look up into those crimson eyes once more. This time they were different, they were soft.

"No, I don't want a divorce."

Yugi closed her eyes as his lips touched hers, allowing her to feel his love and frustration. Sweet bliss entered her mind once again, just like on her wedding day. She wanted to hold on longer, but her need for air was greater.

He parted their lips, knowing she needed air by her twitches. Both inhaled deeply. Yugi opened her eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"I love you Yugi. I want to protect you." He bit his lip. "I want to keep you safe. That is why I want to keep the kingdom safe, for you."

"Atemu…"

"I need to puzzle so I can stop all the malicious actions of people from happening."

Yugi dropped her eyelids, trying to keep her tears at bay.

"You can't stop everything from happening," Yugi commented, "You will go nuts."

Atemu dropped his head. "I think that is exactly what happened. I have been so focused on protecting you, I have lost my judgment. Especially with this Bakura business." He perked up his head. "I promise, I will no longer let my fears of losing you rule my life, and my kingship."

Yugi's happy tears broke through the barrier.

"Instead, I will strive to better myself, so I can…"

A loud blast followed by falling rumble echoed through the throne room. Yugi and Atemu twisted their heads towards the sound. She felt Atemu's strong hands grasp her arms. She looked back at him, his teeth once again gritted and eyes narrowed.

"We need to get you somewhere safe."

He grabbed her hand and started running towards the hallway. Yugi hesitated.

"Wait, Atemu."

He turned around, facing her.

"There is no time. I need to get you to safety."

"But…"

"I promise it can wait."

His strong muscles prevented her to continue. She looked back at the throne. _But your puzzle is underneath the seat_.

* * *

"Atemu stop, I can't… I can't…"

Yugi could not finish. They had sprinted from the throne room to their bedroom, a good twenty meters away.

Atemu didn't respond. He tapped on the wall in several spots. Yugi, who had recovered some of her breath watched as her husband tapped frantically against the wall. She could hear the sounds of riots coming from the throne room. She shivered.

Suddenly, she was flung into a dark hole. She stared back at Atemu, who was leaning against the hidden entryway with his hands. She could make out the fear that lined his eyes, something she rarely seen. It frightened her.

"Stay here."

"I want to fight."

"Yugi…"

"Please, let me fight with you. I know how to."

He kissed her. She could sense the fear in him through his lips. She tried to convey the message that it would be alright, that they would see each other again. He released the kiss.

"Please stay here."

Darkness over took the room as the hidden door shut in front of her. She pounded on the door with all her might.

"Atemu! Atemu! Please let me fight with you!"

Her banging slowed as tears once again occupied her eyes.

"Please Atemu!"

She knew he would not open the door. She knew he was already gone. She slipped down the wall, no longer hammering her fists against the concealed exit.

"I know where your puzzle is."

Yugi spoke in a whisper, knowing he could not hear her. Tears streamed done her face. She wrapped her arms around herself, in attempt to comfort herself.

"I never should have hid the puzzle," she confessed, "All I wanted was to bring you back, the real you. I just wanted you."

Yugi sat in the dark for a moment, crying out her pain, her frustration, and her guilt. Now she might lose him because she was being selfish.

Selfish, that is the word for her actions. She wanted him the way he was when they were married. But change is inevitable, that is the definition of life. _But why did you have to change so much?_

Now, he was going into a fight with who-knows-what without his puzzle. He was a strong man, but fighting against magic, he was at a disadvantage, a serious disadvantage.

She stroked her neck, coming in contact with the chain of her necklace. She followed the chain down to the pendent. Taking the pendent in her hand, she stared at its shape, a heart.

_Wear this always to know my heart is always with you._

"I won't lose him."

She brushed away the tears and stood with new determination. Yugi scanned the darkened room, searching for any form of light. A small sliver of light shone through the crack of the concealed door. She tapped around the crevice, hoping the door would allow her passage. Nothing. She turned around, scanned the wall behind her. Another small crevice of light peeked through the stone wall. The only problem was that it was two feet over her head.

Without hesitation, Yugi ripped the bottom of her dress, exposing her legs and weapons. She used a strip of the torn cloth to mask her face. She slipped out her sais. She twirled each one, readying herself for her climb. With all her might she stabbed one sai into the wall. She wiggled the weapon up and down slightly, making sure it stuck. She them repeated the motion with the other sai, this time, higher on the wall. Once secure, she lifted her leg and jumped onto the sais. Using her weapons as footholds, she tapped on the light-lined rock. It shifted. Yugi pulled out a dagger from one of the folded cloths around her leg. She tapped the stone with the handle of the dagger, loosening the stone out of place. She hit the surrounding rock, breaking away an opening for her. Pushing off her sais, she climbed through the newly created hole.

Forgetting her sais, Yugi scanned the area. She recognized the area instantly, the bathing room. Quietly, she scooted against the wall, keeping her eyes for any movement and ears open for any sound. She had no idea who was the enemy, or how far they had gotten.

She found one guard, strolling and surveying the next wing. _Why is he just standing there? Is he not…_

Her thought was interrupted as footsteps approached the lone soldier. They greeted each other with a nod.

"Has there been any sign of the queen?"

"No."

"We must hurry, King Iabi wants her found."

_King Iabi?_

"We will find her. Guards are in every hallway. She can't get past them."

Yugi smirked, something she learned from her husband. _Apparently they don__'__t know about my training_. She reached for her blow gun and two darts.

"Not like she can get help from anyone. The former Pharaoh is tied up in the throne room and the priests are locked in the dungeon."

The girl froze. _Locked up?_ She had to free them, after she found Atemu.

"I will take me leave then."

The soldier turned, only to fall flat on the floor.

"Hey, are you okay?"

The second soldier fell just as quickly. Yugi tiptoed toward the unconscious duo. She scanned the soldiers. Both wore the normal attire of royal guards. _But why would they turn against us?_

Yugi looked down the hall, towards the throne room. _If there is a new king, he would be there_. Glancing back once more, she began to trek in the direction towards the traitor to the crown.

Yugi heighten her senses, anticipating any and all movement. Suddenly, a guard turned the corner. She ducked behind a column, hiding her position. The guard patrolled past her. Thinking quickly, she jumped up onto the edge of the wall. She sneaked along the edge, reaching a window into the throne room. She peered around the corner, searching the throne room with her eyes.

The throne room was fairly empty. Only four men occupied the room. An unworthy man sat slumped in the throne, mocking the true owner, who was tied to a pillar facing the throne. Two guards stood near the one entrance. The self proclaimed king took a swig of his drink before tossing it aside. He used the back of his hand the wipe the drip of wine that fell onto his chin. _That must be Iabi_.

The true king's crimson eyes were piecing into the imposter who placed him there. He pulled on the ropes which restricted his hands and feet. Nothing.

"Tell me Pharaoh, how does it feel to be replaced?"

"The people of Egypt will not accept you as their king."

He smirked. "You forget, my king, that you are the one who is tied up."

"You forget the loyalty of the people."

Laughter radiated through the room.

"Power and position is all that matters when it comes to ruling. And right now, you have neither."

The Pharaoh gritted his teeth. The man was right. He was tied up for his position. As for the power, well, the Millennium Puzzle was gone, at least to his knowledge.

"Perhaps I will call myself Amahté, or how about just Anok Fero."

"I think Sokkwi would be more appropriate."

Iabi glared at Atemu for a moment, only to smirk.

"If only you knew where the Puzzle was, you probably wouldn't be there." He pointed to the pillar.

"It would be better to be missing than in your hands."

The kidnapper frowned at the comment. Then he smirked.

"I am still in a better position than you."

Yugi listened as she walked in the shadows. Being the former princess of Japan, her father had forced her to study ninjutsu. At the time, she hated all the extra training, now she was thankful for it.

As the fake ruler turned back to the throne, Yugi slinked over to the pillar, standing behind the tied Pharaoh. She strained to keep her breathing quiet as the fear of being caught rose within her.

The true king, however, sensed the other presence. He remained quiet, unsure who or what was standing behind him.

After only a moment Yugi circled around the pillar, now facing her husband. The Pharaoh opened his mouth, only to be hushed as Yugi put a finger on his lips. She slipped her hand down her leg, taking one of her knives in her hand. Gripping it tightly, she lifted in above her head ready to cut the rope which bounded his hands. As soon as her hand began to travel downward she felt something wrap tightly around her wrist. Without warning her body was pulled backwards by her wrist. The knife fell from her hand, clanging as it touched the floor. Yugi's back struck hard against the ground forcing her to shout. She opened her eyes to see a man held a whip standing over her body.

"Well, well isn't it the missing queen of Egypt."

He pulled on the whip, causing her wrist to rise. She gritted her teeth in anger under her mask, staring at the feign ruler with disdain.

"Now now, my queen, you don't want people to see you like this."

Yugi kept the look as she slipped her free hand down her leg. Inconspicuously, she took another knife, concealing it in her left hand.

"You really don't want people to see you like that."

With all of her strength she swung the knife towards his arm. The knife slammed into the spot she was aiming. The only problem is that the target had changed. Instead of his arm, her knife had struck her own hand.

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Did you miss your target Your Highness?"

She felt him tug on the whip which still wrapped tightly around her wrist, signaling how her hand replaced his arm.

The poser yanked harder on her wrist while using his other hand to get Yugi on her feet. He kept his arm wrapped around the queen. She pushed against his chest, bleeding on his shirt. He chuckled at her attempt to escape.

"What did you plan on doing after hit my arm?"

She gritted her teeth, giving him a hateful stare.

Iabi smirked. He raised his hand, removing her cloth mask, and stroked the young queen's cheek.

"You're so beautiful my queen."

Yugi involuntarily shivered from the comment. She didn't like the way he was talking, or the way he looked at her.

The imposter threw her to the ground, adding to the pain her back suffered earlier.

"Guards, take her weapons."

The two guards by the door left their posts. They rushed to the fallen girl. One held Yugi up by her arms while the other thoroughly searched her body, discarding every weapon, however small, she carried. Her constant wiggling made it difficult.

"Enough prisoner! We need your weapons."

The searching soldier hit Yugi, hard. Her fidgeting ceased, although she was still conscious.

"How dare you touch my wife! Once I am free you will be punished."

A devilish smile spread across the fake king's face.

"Sire, the woman is free of weapons." The soldier reported.

"Good. Take the weapons into the safe house."

"And the woman?"

A bucketful of lust filled his eyes.

"Leave her here."

The soldiers nodded. The one released Yugi, allowing her to fall to the ground. They picked up the weapons and left the throne room.

The imposter stared at the queen in her torn dress and messy long hair. His devilish smile increased.

"My Pharaoh, you never should have made such a threat. You have just caused pain for your wife."

"Enough of these games!"

"Oh, the games are over my king," he agreed, eyeing the Pharaoh, "I'm just enjoying my prizes."

He switched his gaze back to Yugi. She looked straight into his eyes. Her fear grew.

"I will take you right here, in front of the pathetic Pharaoh."

Atemu's eyes grew wide before narrowing them, understanding exactly what he meant.

"You will die a thousand deaths if you lay one finger on her."

Iabi ignored his threat and tore at her clothes, exposing her body. She screamed. Yugi thrust her fists and legs at him, anything to stop him. The large man only chuckled.

"Come on my queen, you know you want to."

The seduction in his voice was thick. It made her sick.

He continued to rip all cloth from her body until she was naked. Other than her bleeding hand, she was unscathed. It only made him want her more.

"It is true that the queen is perfect."

"Get away from her!"

The imposter disregarded the command again as he slipped off this pants, exposing his genitals. Yugi pushed against the ground, scooting away from him. The stone scratched at her bare skin. Hands latched onto her arms, stopping her escape. She screamed in horror again, shaking her head back and forth, hoping he would go away. All she heard was his laughter.

He used his knees to pin down her legs. He licked the side of her neck. Yugi shivered again; the wetness of his tongue felt foreign to her skin.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The feign king had rammed his member into the queen, slightly ripping her entrance.

She continued to shake her head back and forth, trying to put the current event far away from her mind, screaming all the while.

Iabi continued his motion, pulling his member in and out of her body, increasing his speed with every moment. His brow covered in sweat due to his pleasure.

Tears now streamed down Yugi's cheeks. The pain, both physical and emotional, was building with every passing minute.

Atemu gritted his teeth. He felt helpless. He was watching the love of his life being ravaged by a complete stranger, and there was nothing he could do about it. He yanked harder at the ropes, only to cause scratches upon his skin.

The fake king's breath was heavy as he pulled his member from inside her. He stood, satisfied with the pleasure, physically and emotionally. The look of defeat on the queen's face was quite fulfilling to the fake ruler. He secured his pants once again.

Yugi laid still, tears trickling down her cheeks. Her breathing was scattered as her mind tried to grip around the event that just occurred.

"I think it is time for me to go and eat, in the royal dining area, eating the royal food." He left, laughing all the way. The guards within the room followed their master.

Atemu waited a few minutes before speaking. He did not know what to say. He had promised to protect her with all of his being. But now, the most horrible thing that could happen did, and he could do nothing.

"Yugi."

She lifted her head and looked at her husband. Never had she ever seen such sorrowful eyes on him. It made his crimson eyes appear violet.

Despite the pain she felt, she stood. Blood continued to drip from her hand and now, down her legs. She began to walk towards the throne.

"Yugi!"

She turned to face her husband, trying hard to hide her feelings. She placed a finger to her lips.

Atemu knew what she wanted, but did not understand why, or what she was doing.

Yugi turned back to the throne. She walked slowly due to the pain. She knelt in front of the throne. With her remaining strength she shifted the stone seat. She reached in and pulled out the Millennium Puzzle.

She turned back to her husband. Upon reaching him, she slipped the puzzle over his head and around his neck. All the while, she kept her gaze from him.

"Yugi, how did…"

"I'm sorry." She whispered so softly that Atemu hardly heard her.

She went to his feet and untied them, followed by his hands. Once Atemu was free, she wrapped her arms around her body, hiding her breasts.

Atemu instinctively enveloped his own arms around her. He squeezed her tightly.

"I'm so sorry."

Yugi started to cry again.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have…"

"You have nothing to apologize for Yugi."

He kissed her forehead. He released her before removing his cape. He surrounded Yugi's naked body with it, concealing her womanly features. He watched her grip the sides.

"I will go fight the bastard. Stay here."

"No, I will go get the priests from the dungeon."

"Yugi."

"I can do it, Atemu. Trust in me."

Yugi pleaded to her husband with her eyes, since her hands held the cape around her body. She wanted so much to help him, to protect him. She felt terrible about the events. She had been punished for the crime she had committed. Now she wanted to make it up by helping take back the kingdom.

Atemu sighed in defeat. Yugi watched him take two pieces of her tattered dress and tie them together. He then took two more pieces and tied them.

"Hold up the cape."

Yugi obeyed, clinging onto the edge of the dark piece of cloth. Atemu encircled one makeshift sash around her waist, followed by wrapped the second round around the top of her chest, casing the second sash with the cape's edge to keep it in place.

"If you are going to walk around, then I want you to be covered."

He took one more piece, a longer, skinnier strip of the white gown. He wound the cloth around the wound she inflicted earlier upon herself.

Yugi watched as he tended her hand, smiling. _This was the man I married, the kind and gentle man._ He stroked her hand, ensuring the improvised bandage was secure. He lifted his eyes, his soft, crimson eyes at Yugi.

He kissed her passionately.

"Please be careful."

She nodded before turning to the back exit of the throne room.

* * *

Yugi grabbed the side of the wall, pausing for a moment. Despite Atemu's attempted at doctoring her hand, blood still seeped from the wound. The fatigue from the rape also began to take its affect. Her breathing increased in depth.

She shook her head. She had a mission. She had to reach the dungeon. She had to save the priests. She had to save the kingdom, for Atemu.

With newfound determination, she began running down the hallway, ready for anything.

Yugi peeked around the corner. One guard sat next to the dungeon door, his head tipped forward. She sighed quietly in relief, glad there was only one person in her way. She clung to the wall, hoping he wouldn't see her. She scooted closer and closer until…

Clank!

The sound of the soldier's weapon hitting the floor made her jump. Then she froze, only to jump into action. She lunged at the guard, wrapping her arms around his neck. She squeezed tighter, shutting her eyes, hoping the realization of what she was doing would not haunt her. But nothing was happening, no choking sounds, no struggle, no fighting back. Yugi released her grip and looked at the soldier closely. He wasn't breathing.

He was already dead.

"My Queen."

Yugi jumped at the sound of her title. But it only took a moment for her to register who it was.

"Isis."

"Can you find the key?"

Yugi patted down the corpse. Locating the key, she rushed and opened the door. One by one the priests exited the dark dungeon.

"My Queen," Seto addressed as he bowed, "we have failed to protect you and the Pharaoh. Please allow us another chance."

"You have not failed Egypt Seto," Yugi replied, signaling him to rise, "we can still take Egypt back."

"Then the Pharaoh…"

"…is confronting the traitor now in the royal dining room, but he needs your help."

Seto rose from his kneeling position. "Then we will be on our way."

Each priest followed Seto's lead, holding their respective items. Yugi reached out to Shada, squeezing his arm. The keeper of the key twisted his body in response to the pressure on his arm.

"Shada, I am going to need your help."

"My Queen?"

"I can't make it back on my own."

Shada nodded and wrapped his arm underneath her shoulders for support. The two followed the rest as quickly as Yugi's legs could carry her.

* * *

Yugi and the priests reached the dining hall with only inhibiting a few guards. She looked at the duel in the middle of the dining area. Atemu slashed his sword towards Iabi. The pretender laughed as he jumped out of the way.

"Is that all you can do Pharaoh? Even with your puzzle you can't even defeat a poor slave?"

Atemu gritted his teeth. There were too many innocent people to release a god in the palace. He had to rely on his own strength.

"How about you take us all on?"

The traitor and the pharaoh turned their heads. Iabi now gritted his teeth.

Seto smirked. "Did you really think you would be able to keep us locked up?"

Iabi twirled his sword in a circle. "Well, you didn't put up a great fight."

"We were drained from our brawl with Baruka!" Mahado shouted. His pride was damaged severely by the last encounter.

"Ha! Your loss."

"Well," Karim began, "the time went spent in jail helped us regain some of our Ba."

"Stop!"

Everyone stopped. Each person in the room turned to face the shout. Yugi struggled to stand. Shada went to help but she pushed him aside.

"Stop this fighting! We should reconcile our differences and…"

"You have nothing to say! You're not even Egyptian. You are no queen of Egypt."

Atemu swung his sword again, causing Iabi to almost loose his balance.

"Do not talk to my wife again."

"Oh, would you rather have me fuck her again?"

Fire flared in the Pharaoh's eyes. He swung again, missing his target, causing Iabi to laugh.

"The little Pharaoh can't even fight right. You are not fit to rule Egypt; just like that foreign bitch is not fit to be queen."

Atemu dashed forward, screaming in frustration. He sliced the air as Iabi jumped away.

"We need to help him." Karim stated.

"There is nothing we can do," Isis concluded, "even if we have gain some strength, we cannot beat him."

"He is no way as strong as Baruka," Seto snorted, "he would be easy to beat."

"What about the Pharaoh?" Isis pointed out. "He could be caught in the crossfire."

"True, he is too fired up to back down now."

Yugi listened to the feuding priests. Only one man stood in the way of Egypt's future. And that was the man she had to destroy.

She grabbed a fallen sword near her. With her gathered strength she ran towards the duel. She focused on her target, the traitor, the intruder, the man who forced himself inside her. She gritted her teeth. _I will stop this_.

Atemu swung again, his breath ragged from the fight. His focus did not waver. He pursued his opponent once again. Iabi kicked him down. Atemu fell backwards, slamming into the ground.

Yugi saw her chance.

Iabi saw his too.

The priests watched in horror as Yugi raced towards Iabi.

Atemu's eyes caught the action, but his body was so slow to react.

Everyone stared at the sight. Yugi's blade pierced and became lodged deep within Iabi's throat. Iabi's sword was buried inside Yugi's abdomen.

"Upid itch." Iabi struggled to say as blood spattered from his mouth. His body slumped to the ground. Yugi released her sword and slumped backwards. Atemu caught her, tears lined in his eyes. He kept his eyes on her face, too terrified to see the sword that protruded from her stomach.

"Atemu…"

"Shh Yugi," he pleaded, stroking her cheek, "you don't have to say anything."

"Atemu, I am sorry. If I hadn't…"

"I told you, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"This is my punishment for disobeying the gods."

Atemu shook his head.

"I'm sorry." Yugi apologized once again, smiling at her husband and caressing his cheek. "This is a punishment for you too."

"Yugi please…"

She lifted herself by grasping onto his clothes. He supported her back. She released one hand and clenched her pendent. She yanked the chain as hard as she could, removing the treasured necklace from its current residence.

"I want you to have this." Yugi smiled, "Wear this always to know my heart is always with you."

The tears began to leak from his eyes.

"Yugi…"

"I love you."

She kissed him. She gave him everything she was feeling, love, regret, sorrow. She cupped his face, feeling the hot drips of water that came from his eyes. She felt him pressed harder against her back, causing her to have more tears. She fought the need for air, to let the last one last longer.

A nagging pain gathered in her throat. Yugi fought hard against it, but lost.

She coughed blood over his lips, breaking the kiss. The sight of the blood only made Atemu's tears grow in size and strength.

"Atemu…" The sound of her voice was full of fear. Atemu stroked her hair, as he did every night she was scared.

"Yugi, I love you. I will always love you."

The queen's eyes shut. Atemu felt her body become limp. Water seemed to pour from his eyes. He pressed his face into her lifeless body, covering his face with her blood. His love was gone, but he did not want to let go, he would never let go.

* * *

"Pharaoh, you will die here."

Zorc, the dark priest stared down at the king of Egypt, who had fallen to his knees. He could not find the strength to fight. He needed to fight to protect his kingdom.

But to him, his kingdom was already gone. Yugi was already gone.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the end to come. The truth of the darkness will disappear with his death. The pendent, the one he gave Yugi, now resided around his neck. _She will be near no matter what_.

"Once you are dead I will take the Millennium Puzzle. With you out of the way, I will easily grab the other items and open the door of darkness, allowing the world to be swallowed into the afterlife."

"I have lost everything. Take me if you will."

"No Pharaoh! Remember the Queen."

Atemu fluttered his eyes open, recalling his beloved.

"She would never give up for you."

"Do not give up on her."

"Protect this land, for the Queen."

Atemu stood from his submissive position. Yugi would not let the kingdom fall. He could not allow it to fall either, but the only way to save the kingdom is to…

"Ah. The little Pharaoh has more fight in him it seems."

Atemu gritted his teeth. He could save the kingdom, but he would lose his love. He may never see her again. He may never remember her.

But Yugi did not hesitate. _And neither will I_.

"Zorc, you will not succeed today."

"Hahahahaha," Zorc laughed, "you think you have the strength to destroy me?"

"No."

Zorc ended his chuckling. His gaze dropped back to the Pharaoh, staring at him in bewilderment.

"Then are you going to stop me?"

"If you want the final key," Atemu spoke as the puzzle glowed, "then follow me into the ultimate game."

Zorc smirked. "This game is over."

Atemu smirked, an expression he hadn't given since Yugi's passing. He held onto the pendent with all his might. It empowered him.

Isis, knowing what was happening, readied herself. She would be the first guardian of the Pharaoh's memories.

The puzzle glowed brighter.

"Now, come forth shadows. Take us into your inner most chamber."

Zorc felt the tug of some unseen force upon his body. He tried to pull away, but the force only grew stronger.

"Take us into the depths of your abyss."

Atemu's voice intensified.

"Take the memories of our lives and hide them away for eternity!"

"WHAAAAAAT!" Zorc screamed as he felt his mind and spirit detach from his body. Shadows surrounded his mind and spirit, dragging them into the depths of the Millennium Puzzle.

Atemu felt his own soul and mind pull apart. Tears drips from his eyes. He was scared, not to die, but to forget. He didn't want to forget Yugi, his beloved. Isis warned him about this dark ability. It was all or nothing. He kept her on his mind as it was sucked into the puzzle.

Darkness swallowed his mind. The shadows began to pick apart his memories.

_Yugi, my beloved Yugi_.

He forgot Zorc, his position as Pharaoh, his kingdom.

_Yugi, I don't want to forget Yugi_.

He forgot his favorite meal, his favorite song, his favorite holiday.

_Please don't let me forget Yugi_.

He forgot his childhood, his parents, his friends.

_Don't let me forget her._

He forgot his name.

_Don't forget…_

His mind went blank.

**The End**

**Well, that is the piece about their past lives. It had to be a tragedy or else they wouldn't have met in the present. Right?**

**The anime version never states how his memories become lost (English or Japanese). I used the idea of the lingering shadows as the cause.**


End file.
